Aqueous sprayable compositions can be applied to a hard surface with a transient trigger spray device or an aerosol spray device. These cleaners have great utility because they can be applied by spray to vertical, overhead or inclined surfaces. Spray devices create a spray pattern of the aqueous sprayable compositions that contacts the target hard surfaces. The majority of the sprayable composition comes to reside on the target hard surfaces as large sprayed-on deposits, while a small portion of the sprayable composition may become an airborn aerosol or mist, which consists of small particles comprising the cleaning composition that can remain suspended or dispersed in the atmosphere surrounding the dispersal site for a period of time, such as between about 5 seconds to about 10 minutes.
The aqueous sprayable compositions may be supplied as concentrated solutions which may be diluted with water to form use solutions. Such concentrated solutions reduce transportation and storage costs since the dilution water is not transported or stored but instead is added to the solution at a later time. In some embodiments, it is preferable that the concentrate is stable at elevated temperatures and low temperatures, such as those experienced during transportation and storage.